The state of the art is familiar with mobile devices for making x-rays, such as the one disclosed in patent document US 20110249807, having a chassis on which a telescopic column is disposed and associated to a telescopic arm that has an x-ray emitter at its end.
The device has means for mechanically balancing the vertical movements that take place, the movement of extension and retraction of the mobile portion of the column and the movement of the telescopic arm along the mobile portion of the column.
The means used in balancing the two movements are counterweights and/or motorised brake systems, which are costly and complex means, depend on having a power supply, and require continuous maintenance.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to develop a mobile x-ray device that has a telescopic column and a telescopic arm that has an x-ray emitter assembled on its end, wherein the balancing means of the vertical movements are simplified, thereby developing a mobile x-ray device such as the one described herein whose essence is reflected in claim one.